Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games
This article is about the Game Boy Advance game. If you are looking for the television special of the same title, please go to ''Ham-Ham Games (OVA).'' Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games ( ) is a sports video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance. It was released in Japan on July 15th, 2004, Europe on July 16th, and North America on July 27th. The game was released shortly before the 2004 Olympics that were held in Athens, Greece from August 13th to August 29th, 2004. This was also the final Hamtaro video game to be released on the Game Boy Advance, with future entries being on the Nintendo DS. Gameplay The game is split up into 7 days. The Opening Ceremony and the 100hm Dash are played on the first day. From then until the last day, three events are participated in each day. In the break time between the events players may guide Hamtaro around the various venues in search of Sunflower Seeds and other items. Players may also watch the TV at the Clubhouse, of which there are 4 shows, "Ham Requests," an all request radio type of show, "Ham Fortune-telling," a fortune telling channel, "Ham Shopping Network," a show where players can buy various costumes, and "Ham Studio News," a recap of the day's events. On the final day, the only event participated in is the Marathon. The controls are different depending on the event played, however, each event also offers a practice mode, which is the same as the main event, however, the results are not counted against your team. Teams *'Team Ham-Hams' - Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Cappy, Boss, Penelope, Pashmina *'Team Seahams' - Captain Hamstern, Hamberto, Cubbie, Hambone, Hambeard *'Team Djungle' - Bunny, Leo, Stripes, Warts *'Team Rainbow' - Prince Bo, Daisy, Ivy, Rosy List of Events *'100 hm Dash' - Hamtaro *'Tennis' - Bijou *'Hammer Throw' - Oxnard *'Diving' - Cappy *'Beach Volleyball' - Hamtaro (main player)/Bijou *'Hurdles' - Boss *'Bird-back Riding' - Penelope *'Pole Vault' - Pashmina *'Carrot Pull' - Hamtaro *'Swimming - '''Oxnard/Boss/Pashmina/Hamtaro *'Archery''' - Bijou *'Sailing' - Boss/Cappy *'Triple Jump' - Cappy *'Synchronized Swimming' - Penelope (main player)/Pashmina *'Marathon - '''Hamtaro (main player)/Oxnard Additionally, there is a basketball minigame accessed inside of the Clubhouse, which is a modified version of the Nintendo Game & Watch game ''Fire from 1980. Secrets Codes There are several codes that can be entered in the hamha machine. Each one can produce some effects such as getting special friend cards or costumes. Here is a list of all of these codes with their effects. *'"PD4F7AYL4"' - Get costume "FUJIYAMA" *'"AJCF73LX9"' - Get Tater's special friend card *'"YMGXC4ML6"' - Get Malta's special friend card *'"MHXYTW9H4"' - Get Tater and Malta's special friend cards *'"TPAUCNY37"' - Get Lapis' special friend card *'"V49GPMAUG"' - Get Lazuli's special friend card *'"YRFCPE63A"' - Get Lapis and Lazuli's special friend cards *'"V7G3PQRU6"' - Get Mindy's special friend card *'"TFD77WTG4"' - Get costume "Fur Seal" *'"Y6DJH4G7J"' - Get costume "Wolf" *'"H3FF9QW4R"' - Get costume "Porcupine" *'"RE3QYW93R"' - Get costume "Camel" *'"3NH4T7YYW"' - Get costume "Banana" *'"HN99FC4RN"' - Get costume "KAPPA" *'"NPUF9E6MP"' - Get Hamtaro's special friend card (Marathon) *'"6DHY4QCPD"' - Get Bijou's special friend card (Tennis) *'"39UTPVJAW"' - Get Hamtaro's special friend card (Beach Volleyball) *'"AU3GMWN3A"' - Get Bijou's special friend card (Archery) *'"U9M3WNDFY"' - Get Bo's special friend card *'"9H3MAVHJJ"' - Get Leo's special friend card *'"MT79UVTJR"' - Get Stripes' special friend card *'"W49UTANVG"' - Get Bunny's special friend card *'"VYFW9MAQ9"' - Get Warts' special friend card (1st costume) *'"P74AHWHPT"' - Get Warts' special friend card (2nd costume) *'"TAWA4FM3X"' - Get Warts' special friend card (3rd costume) Words Additionally, other words may produce something. The list of words that work depends on the language selected. In any language: *'" "' - The machine answers " " *'" "' - The machine answers " " In any language (except for japanese): *'"Hamtaro"' - The machine answers " " *'" "' - The machine answers "Robo-Joe" In Japanese: *'" "' - The machine answers "Hamtaro" *'"Robo-Joe"' - The machine answers "メカじろうでしょ" *'"ダジャレンジャー"' - The machine answers "って ダレヅャー" *'"レインボウ"' - The machine answers "なのす" *'"ね、ちびまるちゃん"' - The machine answers "うきゅー" *'" "' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "よんだ" In English: *'"Puntaros"' - The machine answers "Howdy" *'"Rainbow"' - The machine answers "Girls" *'"Penelope"' - The machine answers "Ookwee" *'"The Ham"' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "Huh?" In Spanish: *'"Hamciosillos"' - The machine answers "Bromitas" *'"Chicas"' - The machine answers "Iris" *'"Penélope"' - The machine answers "Ukiu" *'"Super-Ham"' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "¿Eh?" In French: *'"Blaghamsters"' - The machine answers "Topla" *'"Arc-en-ciel"' - The machine answers "Arcourettes" *'"Pénélope"' - The machine answers "Youkyou" *'"Super-Ham"' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "Hein?" In German: *'"Prahlhams"' - The machine answers "Juppidu" *'"Rebogen"' - The machine answers "Boldies" *'"Didu"' - The machine answers "Ubui" *'"Super-Ham"' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "Wie?" In Italian: *'"Burlihams"' - The machine answers "Tricky" *'"Arcobaleno"' - The machine answers "Le Arcobelle" *'"Timidy"' - The machine answers "Uchiu" *'"SuperHamiko"' - Boss appears behind Hamtaro and says "Eh?" Events Also, these actions will have effects during the following events: *Holding L before the beginning of 100hm dash will make Hamtaro run backwards. *Holding R before the beginning of Hurdles will make Boss compete with Snoozer on his back. *By pressing the directional pad during the Hurdles event, Boss will break the hurdles with his pickaxe (or shovel) instead of jumping over them. *By holding SELECT before the beginning of Synchronized Swimming, Stan will appear on the top-right corner of the pool during the event. Friend Cards This section details all the Friend Cards that exist in the game. There are 46 of them. Some of these cards can be found by following the condition in "[]". Many of these cards were only available for Japanese players that connected to a Nintendo Joy Spot during limited periods of time; cards were distributed from July 2004 to February 2005. Some of these exclusive cards can be unlocked using special Hamha-Machine codes in all versions of the game. Names and descriptions of cards are given in this order: *Japanese *English *Spanish *French *German *Italian #01: Found "NPUF9E6MP" Name: *マラソンハム太郎 *Hamtaro☄ *Hamtaro☄ *Hamtaro☄ *Hamtaro☄ *Hamtaro☄ Description: *はむはー! Lをおしながら 100hmそうに エントリーすると いったい なにが おこるのだ? *Press L when you enter the 100hm dash! *¿Qué pasará si pulsas L al correr los 100 hm? *Maintiens L enfoncé pendant le 100 hm! *Halte L, wenn du zum 100hm-Lauf antrittst! *Premi L quando ti iscrivi ai 100 hm! #02: Impossible to get Name: *マフラーちゃん *Pashmina *Pashmina *Pashmina *Pashmina *Sciarpina Description: * ちかハウスに はむはーマシーン あるでしょ。 『ね、ちびまるちゃん』って よびかけて みてね。 *Say Penelope's name to the Hamha machine! *¡Llama a Penélope con la máquina Hamha! *Entre le nom Pénélope dans la machine hamha! *Gib doch mal Didu in die Hamha-Maschine ein! *Alla macchina Hamha, prova a dire Timidy. #03: Impossible to get Name: *ちびまるちゃん *Penelope *Penélope *Pénélope *Didu *Timidy Description: * うきゅ~�� うきゅきゅ~�� うきゅ?�� うきゅきゅきゅ�� うきゅ~�� ちゃ?�� *Ookwee. �� Ookwee! �� Ookwee! �� Ookwee! �� *Ukiu.�� Ukiu��. ¿Ukiu?�� Ukiukiu��, ukiu.�� ¿Cha?�� *Youkyou.�� Youkyou.�� Youkyou-kyou�� Youkyou.�� *Ubui, ubui! Ubui, ubui! *Uchiu. �� Uchiu! �� Uchiu! �� Uchiu! �� #04: Impossible to get Name: *のっぽくん *Maxwell *Cerebrín *Librius *Schlaxo *Tantasà Description: * なんと はむはーマシーンは ラズリーちゃんの まほうのはなのタネで うごいているようです。 *Lazuli's seeds move the Hamha machine! *La máquina Hamha se mueve con pipas mágicas. *Les graines de Lazuli bougent la machine. *Mit Lazulas Kernen läuft die Hamha-Maschine! *I semi di Lazzula e la macchina Hamha... #05: Impossible to get Name: *パンダくん *Panda *Panda *Panda *Panda *Panda Description: *タイショーくんたら、 ハードルが うまくとべない からって、 +で こわそうと するんだよ。�� *Boss plans on breaking the hurdles with +! �� *Para Jefazo sería mejor derribar las vallas.�� *Hamiral va casser les haies avec +.�� *Boss möchte die Hürden gern zerhacken mit +! *Boss vuole abbattere gli ostacoli con +! �� #06: Found "6DHY4QCPD" Name: *テニスリボンちゃん *Bijou♡ *Lacitos♡ *Bijou♡ *Bijou♡ *Bijou♡ Description: * おかしなことばが はやっている のでちゅわ。 さいしょに いいだしたのは だれかちら? *It's funny how certain words become trendy... *¿A quién se le ocurriría esa palabra de moda? *Quel drôle de mot! Qui a lancé cette mode? *Interessant, wie schnell so ein Trend entsteht! *A volte delle parole diventano di moda... #07: Impossible to get Name: *かぶるくん *Cappy *Gorrilla *Chapo *Keppi *Caplin Description: *きみが すばやく かんぺきに ボタンをおせたら、 おうぎ ”なべかぶリ”で とびこんであげるぞー。 *This card is a symbol of our friendship! *¡Esta tarjeta simboliza nuestra amistad! *Cette carte est un gage de notre amitié! *Drücke schnell, präzise für den “Topf-Schmuck”! *Questa scheda è un simbolo d'amicizia! #08: Impossible to get Name: *トンガリくん *Jingle *Trotty *Babos *Iro *Jingle Description: * パス…♪ かけぬける かぜのように♪ パス…♪ ながれゆく みずのように♪ *Skip, like a child...♪ Skip, like a boat...♪ *♪ Saltar, como una ranita...♪ *Passe, tel l'enfant...♪ Passe, tel l'enfant...♪ *Überspringen, wie den Graben...♪ *Passa, come il tempo...♪ Passa, come il tempo...♪ #09: Impossible to get Name: *まいどくん *Howdy *Bromitas *Topla *Juppidu *Tricky Description: * はむはーマシーンに 『ダジャレンジャー』って いれてみてーな。 きっと バクショーやで~! *Try entering "Puntaros" in the Hamha machine! *¡Háblale a la máquina de los Hamciosillos! *Ecris Blaghamsters dans la machine hamha. Mouah! *Gib mal Prahlhams in die Hamha-Maschine ein. *Scrivi Burlihams nella macchina Hamha! #10: Impossible to get Name: *めがねくん *Dexter *Gafitas *Ernest *Noki *Damerino Description: *バスケットボールゲームは +しかつかわないのに むずかしいね。 9999てんが げんかいかなぁ。 *It uses just +, but basketball's hard! *El juego de baloncesto parece fácil... *Au basket, on n'utilise que +, mais c'est dur! *Einfach nur + beim Bas- ketball! Naja, einfach. *Nel basket si usa solo +, ma è difficile. #11: Found "39UTPVJAW" Name: *ビーチバレーハム太郎 *Hamtaro☀ *Hamtaro☀ *Hamtaro☀ *Hamtaro☀ *Hamtaro☀ Description: * ちかハウス2かいの はむはーマシーンで 『ハムたろう』って かいてほしいのだ! *Write "Hamtaro" into the Hamha machine! *¡Escribe Hamtaro en la máquina Hamha! *Ecris Hamtaro dans la machine hamha! *Gib doch Hamtaro in die Hamha-Maschine ein! *Scrivi Hamtaro nella macchina Hamha! #12: Impossible to get Name: *タイショーくん *Boss *Jefazo *Hamiral *Boss *Boss Description: *Rをおしながら ハードルに エントリー なんか されちまったら オレさまは くたばっちまうじぇ… *Don't hold R while entering the hurdles! *¡No pulses R durante las vallas! *N'appuie pas sur R en commençant les haies! *Halte beim Antritt zum Hürdenlauf nicht R! *Non premere R prima della corsa a ostacoli! #13: Impossible to get Name: *ねてるくん *Snoozer *Marmotín *Ronpschitt *Ratzi *Ronfo Description: * すかぴー�� もう ボクのヒントが なくても だいじょうぶ だよね。 ムニャムニャ…�� *You don't need any hints, do you? �� *No me necesitas para nada más, ¿verdad...?�� *Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, hein? �� *Hmm... Du brauchst keine Tipps mehr, stimmts? �� *Non ti devo dare altri suggerimenti, vero? �� #14: Impossible to get Name: *こうしくん *Oxnard *Manchitas *Hamidou *Muuknus *Ghiotto Description: *きょうのばんごはんは なにが たべたいですかぁ? ボクは とぉ~てもおいしいタネが いいですぅ~。 *What's for dinner? I'd love some seeds! *¿Qué te apetece cenar esta noche? A mí, pipas. *Tu veux manger quoi? Moi, j'veux des graines. *Ich liebe Sonnen- blumenkerne! Und du? *Che c'è per cena? Per me ci sono semi! #15: Impossible to get Name: *くるリんちゃん *Sparkle *Estrellita *Star-Ham *Sternchen *Bunbunin Description: * くるリんの力ードは ちょーレア力ードなの~♥ ぜーったいに けしたリしちゃ ダメ なの~☄ *My card is really rare! Don't delete it! *¡Yo no le doy mi tarjeta a cualquiera! *Ma carte est super rare. Ne la supprime pas. *Meine Karte ist spe- ziell! Nicht löschen! ♪ *La mia scheda è rara. Non cancellarla! #16: Found "AU3GMWN3A" Name: *アーチェリーリボンちゃん *Bijou☆ *Lacitos☆ *Bijou☆ *Bijou☆ *Bijou☆ Description: *おともだちが 50にん できると、 ちかハウスの 2かいに 力ミナリ⚡が おちるらしいでちゅわ。 *Make 50 friends, ⚡ lightning will strike! *¡Cuando tengas 50 amigos caerá un rayo! *Si tu te fais 50 amis, ⚡ la foudre tombera. *Bei 50 Freunden ⚡ schlägt der Blitz ein! *Se raggiungi 50 amici, ⚡ un fulmine cadrà... #17: Impossible to get Name: *ヒーローハム *The Ham *Super-Ham *Super-Ham *Super-Ham *SuperHamiko Description: *オレさまを よびたいときは、 はむはーマシーンに むかって 『ヒーローハム』って さけんでくれよ! *Try entering "The Ham" in the Hamha machine! *¡Llama a Super-Ham usando la máquina Hamha! *Hurle Super-Ham à la machine hamha! *Hast du Probleme, dann ruf Super-Ham! �� *Scrivi SuperHamiko nella macchina Hamha! #18: Impossible to get Name: *トラハムくん *Stan *Tigrillo *Tigris *Tiko *Tigro Description: * セレクトボタンをおしながら シンクロナイズド スイミングに エントリー♪ いやされるぜー�� *Hold SELECT when you enter synchro swimming! *¡Pulsa SELECT al empezar a nadar, por favor!♪ *Appuie sur SELECT en commençant la natation! *Halte SELECT beim Syn- chronschwimmen-Antritt! *Premi SELECT prima del nuoto sincronizzato! #19: Impossible to get Name: *トラハムちゃん *Sandy *Tigrilla *Tigrette *Tikali *Tigra Description: * あいしょうが よくても♥ わるくても�� おともだちには かわリないわよね。 *Friends are friends, no matter what! *¡Tengamos mucho o poco en común, somos amigos! *Avec ou sans points communs, on est amis. *Freunde sind Freunde! So und nicht anders! *Gli amici sono sempre un vero tesoro! #20: Impossible to get Name: *ハムクック *Captain Hamstern *Hampitán *CapitaineBrochet *Käptn Korso *Capitan Gancino Description: * オレの すきなことばを しリたいか? もちろん ”ドハハハハハ!”だ。 *Yar, can ye guess me most beloved word? Yar! *Mi palabra favorita es "¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!" *Mon expression préférée? «Yo ho ho!», bien sûr. *Mein Lieblingswort? Na, “Hö hö hö”! *"Uo oh oh" è la mia parola preferita! #21: Impossible to get Name: *にじのくにハム太郎 *Hamtaro☂ *Hamtaro☂ *Hamtaro☂ *Hamtaro☂ *Hamtaro☂ Description: * ぜーーんぶ きんメダルで ゆうしょう したら キラキラしたもの��が もらえる らしいのだ! *Win gold medals to get something shiny! *¡Consigue todas las medallas de oro y verás! *Gagne toutes les médailles d'or! Cadeau! *Gewinne Goldmedaillen u. deine Zukunft strahlt! *Vinci l'oro e ricevi una cosa brillante! #22: Impossible to get Name: *にじハムくん *Bo *Arco *Arcoucel *Rebo *Arcolino Description: *ぜんきょうぎの ワールドレコードを ぬリかえると スポンサー☂から ごほうび��が あるのさ。 *Beat all the records to get a special gift! *¡Bate todos los récords y te llevarás un regalo! *Bats tous les records du monde contre un cadeau! *Brich alle Weltrekorde für was Besonderes! �� *Batti tutti i record e ricevi un regalo! #23: Impossible to get Name: *プリティーちゃん *Daisy *Bonita *Vita *Goldy *Sprintella Description: * ノ、 ム ノ、 ⇨ >º ’/ テ ィ ⇨ フ、 ホº ⇨ ”/ ナニ” レ) す (キ *Daisy ♥ sports! C U L8R Q-T! :D ⇨ *¡Hamha!♡ ¡Bonita está loca por los deportes!�� (Actually, this description starts with "iHamha!". They probably made a mistake because "i" looks like "¡".) *Hamha.♡ Vita☆ aime⚘ le sport��. *Hamha! ♡ Goldy ☆ liebt Sport! �� ☄ ⚘! *Ham♡ha. Sprintella adora gli sport! #24: Impossible to get Name: *キューティーちゃん *Ivy *Gracita *Gracia *Holdy *Graziella Description: * ちかハウスなのす。 はむはーマシーンなのす。 『レインボウ』なのす。 にゅうリょくなのす。 *Go say "Rainbow" to the Hamha machine! *¡Vete a la máquina Hamha y pon Chicas! *Machine hamha Club. Ecrire Arc-en-ciel. *Hamha-Maschine, holla! Rebogen, aber holla! *Di' Arcobaleno alla macchina Hamha. #25: Impossible to get Name: *ビューティーちゃん *Rosy *Guapita *Forcia *Toldy *Ercolella Description: * ☁ スタートのときに しんこきゅう すると にじがみえる きょうぎが あるんだって。☁ *In one special event, you can see a rainbow! *Hay una prueba en la que puedes ver un arco iris. *Pendant une épreuve, on voit l'Arc-en-ciel! *Bei einem Wettkampf gibts den Regenbogen! *In una gara speciale, vedrai un arcobaleno! #26: Impossible to get Name: *ふじきゅうハム太郎 *Hamtaro⚘ *Hamtaro⚘ *Hamtaro⚘ *Hamtaro⚘ *Hamtaro⚘ Description: * 『PD4F7AYL4』と かいてあったのだ。 これは きっと なにかの あんごう なのだ! *"PD4F7AYL4"? Must be some kind of code! *¡Aquí pone PD4F7AYL4! ¡Debe de ser un código! *PD4F7AYL4? Ça doit être un code! *Da steht PD4F7AYL4. Das muss ein Code sein! * Dice PD4F7AYL4. Dev'essere un codice! #27: Impossible to get Name: *ふじきゅうリボンちゃん *Bijou⚘ *Lacitos⚘ *Bijou⚘ *Bijou⚘ *Bijou⚘ Description: *ちょっと!ちょっと! うえ↑ うえ↑ うえをみて でちゅわ!! ふじさんが みえました でちゅか? *Look up! ↑ Look up! ↑ See the mountain!? *¡Arriba, arriba! ¿Has visto la montaña? *Regarde! Haut!↑ Haut!↑ Tu vois la montagne? *Schau hoch, hoch, hoch! Siehst du den Berg? *Guarda in alto ↑! Hai visto il monte? #28: Impossible to get Name: *ふじきゅうにじハムくん *Bo⚘ *Arco⚘ *Arcoucel⚘ *Rebo⚘ *Arcolino⚘ Description: *”ゆらゆらうみのハムShip”に のってみた? ふじさんを とびこえてしまうかと おもったのさ。 *You wanna ride the ゆらゆらうみのハムShip? *¡Me chiflan los parques de "ゆらゆらうみのハムShip"! *Tu veux monter sur le «ゆらゆらうみのハムShip»? *Fliegender “ゆらゆらうみのハムShip”. *Vuoi salire sulla "ゆらゆらうみのハムShip"? #29: Impossible to get Name: *ふじQくん *FUJI-Q-KUN *FUJI-Q-KUN *FUJI-Q-KUN *FUJI-Q-KUN *FUJI-Q-KUN Description: * ふじきゅうハイランド へようこそ!! ボクと ハムハムどきどき!おうこく で、あそぼうよ! *Welcome to FUJIKYU HIGHLAND!! *¡Hola, soy FUJIKYU HIGHLAND! *Bienvenue au mont FUJIKYU HIGHLAND!!! *Grüße aus dem FUJIKYU HIGHLAND! *Benvenuto ai FUJIKYU HIGHLAND!!! #30: Impossible to get Name: *メ力じろう *Robo-Joe *Robot-Ham *Mécaham *Roboham-Joe *Mekano Description: * My name is 『Robo-Joe』. My name is 『Robo-Joe』. *My name is "メ力じろう". My name is "メ力じろう". * Me llamo メ力じろう. Me llamo メ力じろう. *Mon nom est メ力じろう. Mon nom est メ力じろう. *Ich heiße メ力じろう. Ich heiße メ力じろう. *Mi chiamo メ力じろう. Mi chiamo メ力じろう. #31: Impossible to get Name: *ミスターまつもと *Mister Matsu *Sr. Matsumoto *M. Mat *Herr Matsumoto *Sig. Matsumoto Description: * ミスターまつもと ファンクラブかいいんしょう あなたの かいいんナンバーは、 001ばんでつ。 *Mister Matsu Fan Club Member #001. *¡Bienvenido al club de fans del Sr. Matsumoto! *Fan-club de M. Mat. Membre 001! *Herr Matsumotos Fanclub- Ausweis-Nr. 001! *Scheda fan club del Sig. Matsumoto, nº001. #32: Found "9H3MAVHJJ" Name: *ライオンさん *Leo *Hamleón *Lionel *Leopold *Leo Description: * かく きょうぎじょうに 1つずつ きぐるみが あるジャン。 キミは ぜんぶ みつけたかな? *Get a unique costume for each sports venue! *¡Hay un disfraz oculto en cada instalación! *Il y a un costume par épreuve! Tu les as tous? *Für jeden Austragungsort ein Extra-Kostüm! *C'è un costume per ogni impianto sportivo. #33: Found "MT79UVTJR" Name: *ゼブラさん *Stripes *Hamcebra *Zébrou *Zebrik *Striato Description: * よふかし しないと かえない きぐるみがある らしいジャン。 しっかリ おひるね しといてね。 *One costume can be bought only at night! *Si descansas por el día, podrás comprar de noche. *Il y a un costume qu'on ne trouve que la nuit! *Ein Kostüm gibts nur nachts zu kaufen! *C'è un costume che si trova solo di notte. #34: Found "W49UTANVG" Name: *ウサギさん *Bunny *Hamnejita *Zoreille *Haskia *Cocconiglia Description: *うらないで ちょーラッキーか マジさいあく だと きぐるみが はいってるときが あるらしいジャン。 *Extreme luck can get you a costume! *¡Hay un disfraz que sólo lograrás por tu suerte! *Gagne un costume si tu as beaucoup de chance! *Mit extrem viel Glück erhält man ein Kostüm! *La fortuna sfacciata ti regala un costume! #35: Found "VYFW9MAQ9" Name: *力エルさん(力エル) *Warts�� *Hamnita�� *Rainato�� *Frosko�� *Cranocchio�� Description: * ボクは 12がつ うまれ だから、 ふゆの きぐるみしか かうことが できないジャン。 *I'm a winter, so I buy only winter outfits. *Tu cumpleaños decide qué trajes puedes comprar. *Je suis né en décembre. Costumes d'hiver! *Dezembergeborene müssen Winter-Kostüme kaufen. *I nati in inverno com- prano costumi invernali! #36: Found "P74AHWHPT" Name: *力エルさん(力バ) *Warts�� *Hamnita�� *Rainato�� *Frosko�� *Cranocchio�� Description: * もっていない きぐるみは、 おともだちと 力ードこうかん すれば てに はいるジャン。 *If you're missing some costumes, trade cards! *¡Hay trajes que sólo obtendrás de tus amigos! *S'il te manque un costume, échange! *Manche Kostüme gibts nur über Kartentausch! *Se ti mancano costumi, fai scambio di schede! #37: Found "TAWA4FM3X" Name: *力エルさん(キ) *Warts�� *Hamnita�� *Rainato�� *Frosko�� *Cranocchio�� Description: * きょうぎの せいせきや きろくが いいと もらえる きぐるみが あるらしいジャン。 *Good results can get you a costume! *¡Obtendrás un traje a cambio de buenas marcas! *Bats des records pour avoir un costume! *Ein Kostüm gibts nur bei Wettkampferfolgen. *Con dei buoni risultati ottieni un costume! #38: Found the game 3 times Name: *ロコちゃん *Laura *Laura *Laura *Laura *Laura Description: * きょうは とっても たのしかったね。 あしたは もっと たのしくなるよね。 *Today was a blast! Tomorrow will be, too! *¡A partir de ahora nos divertiremos muchísimo! *Aujourd'hui, c'est bien! Demain, ce sera mieux! *Heute wars Klasse! Und morgen auch! *Oggi è stato bello, ma domani sarà meglio. #39: Found 5 friend cards Name: *力ナちゃん *Kana *Carla *Anna *Kana *Camilla Description: * ねえ、 おともだちに あげる 力ードのがらを LかRで かえられるって しってた かな? *Change your card design with L or R! *¡Cambia el diseño de la tarjeta con L o R! *Modifie ta carte avec L ou R! *Ändere dein Karten- Design mit L oder R. *Modifica la scheda usando L o R. #40: Found the game 5 times Name: *きむらくん *Travis *Teo *Tristan *Timmi *Teo Description: * LかRで もじのいろを かえてみよう! きっと ステキな力ードが できあがるよ。 *Change the letter color with L and R! *¡Cambia el color del texto con L o R! *Change la couleur du texte avec L ou R! *Ändere die Textfarbe mit L oder R. *Cambia il colore del testo con L o R! #41: Found 10 friend cards Name: *ロべルト *Roberto *Roberto *Roberto *Roberto *Rupeo Description: * キミには おともだちが 10にんいるんだね。 ぼくをいれれば サッ力ーチームができるよ! *You have 10 friends! Let's play soccer! *Como tienes 10 amigos, ¡Podemos jugar a fútbol! *Tu as 10 amis? Avec moi, on pourra jouer au foot! *Mit zehn Freunden kann man Fußball spielen! *Hai 10 amici, formiamo una squadra di calcio! #42: Found "TPAUCNY37" or "YRFCPE63A" Name: *ラピスちゃん *Lapis *Lapis *Lapis *Lapisa *Lapis Description: *こんどの おやすみに いってみたいところ ある? わたしは ジャングルべールとうで あそびたいな。 *I want to go visit Djungle Bell Island! *¿Has pensado en ir de visita a Isla Djungatín? *Tu veux aller où? Je vais à l'île Djunglette! *Ich möchte mal die Djungal-Insel besuchen! *Voglio andare alla Isola Zungla Bella! #43: Found "V49GPMAUG" or "YRFCPE63A" Name: *ラズリーちゃん *Lazuli *Lázuli *Lazuli *Lazula *Lazzula Description: * はむはーマシーンに まほうを かけてみたの。 『とっとこハムたろう』が じゅもんだよ。 *"とっとこハムたろう" is the magic word! *¡La máquina Hamha está hechizada, とっとこハムたろう! *La machine est magique. Entre とっとこハムたろう! *Das Zauberwort heißt とっとこハムたろう! *とっとこハムたろう è la parola magica. #44: Found "V7G3PQRU6" Name: *マキちゃん *Mindy *Marcia *Mag *Maxi *Marzia Description: *じっさいに スポーツをしてみたリ かんせんしたリ すれば このゲームのコツが よくわかる かもよ? *Want to learn more? Play a real sport! *¡Practica estos deportes también en la vida real! *Si tu fais du sport, tu apprends. *Richtig Sport machen bringt dich weiter! *Per capire meglio questo gioco, fai più sport. #45: Found "AJCF73LX9" or "MHXYTW9H4" Name: *ポテトくん *Tater *Hamtatas *Lafrite *Pomfritz *Patatò Description: *ハンバーガー と ジュース、 それに アツアツの ポテトの セットは さいこうの くみあわせだよ。 *Hello there! How about some tasty fries! *Un menú con hamburguesa y patatas es lo más. *Un hamburger, des frites et un jus d'orange! Mmm! *Hallihallo! Frische Fritten gefällig? *Le patatine fritte sono il massimo! #46: Found "YMGXC4ML6" or "MHXYTW9H4" Name: *シェイクちゃん *Malta *Hamchata *Milishake *Shantal *Frappetta Description: *はむはーマシーンで 『スマイル』の れんしゅうを すれば みんなのまえでも えがおに なれそうね。 *Why don't you give the Hamha machine a "スマイル"? *Practica tu スマイル en la máquina Hamha. *Essaye de faire un スマイル à la machine! *Ein hübsches スマイル öffnet so manche Türen! *Alla macchina Hamha, prova con un スマイル! Also, filling friend cards' menu with 50 of them (this includes both friend cards from tradings and special friend cards) will change the design of the background in the main menu and unlock another minigame (like the basketball). HHGMMNormal.png|Main menu with a normal design. HHGMM50Friends.png|Main menu after getting 50 friend cards. HHGMG2.png|The new minigame. Gallery Hamtaro Ham Ham Games.PNG|PAL box art. Nintendo-hamtaro-hhg-jumping.jpg|Hamtaro Nintendo-hamtaro-hhg-bijou.jpg|Bijou Nintendo-e3-2004-hamtaro-hhg-boss.jpg|Boss Nintendo-hamtaro-hhg-cappy.jpg|Cappy Nintendo-e3-2004-hamtaro-hhg-rainbow-girls.jpg|Daisy, Ivy, and Rosy Nintendo-hamtaro-hhg-prince-bo.jpg|Prince Bo Nintendo-e3-2004-hamtaro-hhg-penelope-pashmina.jpg|Pashmina and Penelope Nintendo-e3-2004-hamtaro-hhg-babies.jpg|Bo Bunch Nintendo-e3-2004-hamtaro-hhg-group1.jpg|Group artwork Hamtaro - Ham-Ham Games - WHO ARE YOU.jpg External link *Official Website (Japanese) Category:Games